


Moon's Best Friend

by SidesOfTheMoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidesOfTheMoon/pseuds/SidesOfTheMoon
Summary: A 19 year old, who had a huge interest in singing. But unfortunately, his parents don't accept his dreams. No matter how much persuasion, they never agreed to his dream life. Trapped in a situation where he couldn't see his light, nor his colours, his life was dull, black and white.How does he escape this pit?How does he regain his own colours?Where does he find that spark in his life?Who helps him?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sides of the Moon stories





	Moon's Best Friend

"Dongju, hurry up! We have a concert in 3 minutes, be quick!!" Hwanwoong, Dongjuʼs best friend, exclaimed. Dongju nodded, still not taking his eyes off it. He slowly went forward and unlocked the window, then pushed it open. Wind came rushing to him and hugged him, making his hair to fly slightly. His gaze was still over it.

Night is dark but in Dongjuʼs opinion it was the brightest day. He was seeing it, how could anything be gloomy when his sight captures that? Impossible. 

"Dongju.." Hwanwoong tried to approach him, worrying for his best friend because he was being late for their concert. The other members were already at the location, just the two of them were left behind due to some driving labor problems.

"Shhh, let me talk to her. Without disturbance," Dongju spoke quietly. Hwanwoong sighed and nodded. He knew too well Dongju would never leave without talking to it. 

The long, white and creamy colored, translucent textured curtains that once covered the windows, now flew high up in the sky with the force of the breeze. Dongju closed his eyes, extended his arms and lost in the feels of the air. He inhaled a long and deep breath, exhaled it after a long time, relaxing. 

He disclosed his eyes with leisure filling up in him upon the ethereal sight. What was he looking at? Yes, he was looking at the moon that was shining bright in the middle of the dark night sky. It illuminated rays of its own glowing lights and made the world gradually lightened. 

Dongju liked it, he liked the fact that the moon helped the people of world be able to see the beauty of the earth. Even at the darkest times. It showed him how something can be beautiful even when it is changing constantly everyday. It taught Dongju how he can win people's heart just by staying truthful. The moon never left, it never lied. It was like a true companion to him. 

The moon always heard his words, his prayers and his sorrows. He heard it all and never said anything back. Dongju understood why it didn't reply to him, because it wants Dongju to be true to himself. To believe in himself and to follow his dreams. 

He stood on the shoes of himself when times, atmosphere and everything were different. There was no Hwanwoong, no Oneus, no fans, no one to listen him. Loneliness and fear sat right next to him. But there was only one that heard him, understood and made him want to follow his own interests. It was her, the moon. 

Looking back at it, Dongju felt happy he was able to name his fans 'To Moons' because it always reminded him of his gratefulness towards the moon. That helped him overcome his depression, his anxiety and encourage him to not listen to those who denied his dreams, wills, interests. Gave him the strength that he has the right to follow his wishes. Fear and rejection shouldn't object his dreams and interests. 

That was also when he realized how thankful was he to his teacher. His teacher used to tell him, "If not, then whatever. If your family doesn't accept you the way you want to be, then whatever. If the path you chose is not working, then whatever. Dongju, just keep following your dreams and see how you will be flying with the wings they grow one day," It became Dongjuʼs mantra to recite 'if not, then whatever' all the time. 

"In the moon, I trust, for she always believes in me." 

Dongjuʼs lips stretched itself into a smile as he let out the words of his heart. With a heavy heart, he pulled the window back to the windowsill and locked it. He glanced at the moon one last time before turning around and leaving.

-

Stage fireworks blasted as Oneus danced flawlessly on a humongous stage with millions of fans cheering along. Oneus, the kpop group, performed aesthetically as they got strengthened with their fan's loud cheers and chants. Their ears felt like falling off because the screams were earblasting. But those sure were the most affectionate noises coming from people. 

Time passed by quickly and it was already encore meeting section of the concert. It was their favorite time, especially Dongjuʼs.

"Tomoons, I know you all love me. But what should I do to repay the love I'm receiving?!" Dongju whined playfully. An ear-pleasing, big amount of laughter echoed through the hall. Oneus' members laughed as well. "Be a better person and obey your hyungs!" Keonhee shouted at the mic. Dongju glared at him, which in everyone's opinion was cute. Keonhee spared a look at Dongju before quickly averting. He gulped, "Right tomoonies?" hoping they would help him. 

Many fans yelled, "Yes!" and many others shouted, "No!" but the majority was yelling yes because they liked to see the adorable frown plastered over Dongjuʼs face. Dongju put on a pout, held his hands together with force and stomped his feet, grumpily. "To moonies hurt me!" He turned his back at the crowd. Oneus members chuckled at the behaviour, fans started insisting Dongju to look back. 

"Xion should be just the way he his, right?" Geonhak tried, speaking with his low octave voice. The crowd was silent until they all started chanting. "Yes! yes! yes!" Dongju, ever so dramatically, twirled around and giggled. "Leedo hyung is the best!" He ran to Geonhak and hugged. Geonhak hugged back, happy about his attempt winning. 

Youngjo saw them in each other's embrace and an idea popped into his mind. He went forward and motioned for the other members to join him as well. "Group hug! Group hug~!" All the members conjoined and they formed into a circle. Their heads were directed low into the small gap between them, as they sang "ONEUS!" and "TOMOONS!" together in unison.

The fans started to chant with them too. The waved their hands holding lightstick along the rhythm. The lightstick changed it's colour into different shades and shining ones.

Altogether, Oneus and Tomoons ended the concert successfully. With merriment and tears of joy, confessions and grudges, entertainment and what not. Most importantly, Xionʼs speech about his interest.

"When I was younger, I had a very high interest in singing. I sang, I took lessons on vocal cords, I kept doing better until. It came to the question of my life. My parents suggested me to be an accountant because that profits me a lot and they had a nice offer too, but I didn't wanna do something my heart doesn't feel right at. I told them how I wanted to be a singer and do like I dreamed my life to be. I shared my thoughts on my interests and how I really wanted to be an idol. But they slapped me a rejection. They explained me about life, family, wealth and a lot more. I listened to them and tried my best to stay respectful towards them, after all they are my parents. But I didn't stop persuading them. Described my feelings and introduced my dreamland to them. But even when I was at the verge of crying, they didn't listen to my words. 

I was alone and no one was there to listen to me. Sleepless nights and falling into depression. Bawling my eyes out until I didn't hold the energy to cry. I was tired, tired of it all. Then I started observing nature, from trees, butterflies and insects, flowers, hills, mountains, seas and all kinds of water bodies. I did it because I found happiness in it. It felt like they accepted me for who I was, who I am and what will I change into. Checking everything out, at last I wanted to examine the Moon. It shone bright like a diamond. I talked to it every night when I felt lonely, I let out my true feelings, I was me to it. It became my best friend. I talked to her every night and gradually my pain, depression and anxiety were fading.

It didn't end completely, no it didn't. I was still restless about my dream life. The life I wanted to live. As a singer. Then once during talking to moon, a thick thought struck into my mind. My teacher's words, if not then whatever. I almost cried because I knew what to do. I thanked the moon, I knew she made me remember my teacher's words. I knew she believed in me. She was the only one, she's still the only.

Don't worry, y'all and Oneus are very important in my life too. But no one gave me as much strength as the moon, only she stayed by my side and trusted me. Believed in my talent and made me move on.

Since the night I remembered my teacher's words, I started to live on my own. I ignored my parent's words and denied their orders that obstructed in my path. I behaved well in any other case but when it came to my path, my lifestlye I forbid them from coming near. I followed my own rules and my only dream, to be a singer that can be an inspiration to everyone like the moon is to me. Just as my teacher said, wings grew on its own and began lifting me up. I then realized i was flying. High up in the air where I could touch the clouds of my dreams and count the stars with eagerness. I asked my wings to fly me to the moon. I then broke out of my imaginations and recognised my new-self. 

I found myself as a successful singer with numbers of fans," He gestured to the crowd. "my beloved family" he then pointed at oneus in which some were crying. He saw their faces and a tear rolled down his cheeks too. He smiled shakily. "and all thanks be to her. The moon, who made me follow my interest and find you all, to moons." He raised his head up and looked at the moon. Now there were many tears in place of one single tear. He turned around and ran to his members who were already waiting for him. They engulfed him into a warm and tight hug. They couldn't balance themselves and fell on their knees, giggling but still not breaking the firm hug.

A happy the end? Nope, not yet.

-

"I WANT MY PEPE IN MY BAG BACK RIGHT NOW!" A voice beefed out, making sure everyone in the building heard it and blasted their eardrums. 

Youngjo sighed, feeling tired from the exhausting day. "Seoho, it's okay we will find it tomorrow morning. Let us rest now, you should too," Youngjoʼs eyelids almost covered his eyes because it felt so heavy. 

"No way, I SAID NO WAY! GET UP EVERYONE, IT IS TIME TO INVESTIGATE!!" Seoho bellowed, earning lazy groans from everyone. Dongju sat up straight and stretched his arms. He yawned and let his shoulders fall. "Could be Dongmyeong, he visited our dorm this morning. Hm?" He tried to concentrate. 

Seoho clicked his tongue, hands on his hips as he slightly shook his head. "That brat.." 

Dongju mumbled something to Hwanwoong like 'I've never witnessed this side of Seoho before' which made Hwanwoong laugh and Seoho quirk an eyebrow. "What're you two whispering?" He questioned, hands still on his hips. 

"I was eavesdropping and heard Dongju telling something like I've never seen this side of Seoho before? To Hwanwoong," Keonhee informed Seoho. Dongju pursed his lips and shoot Keonhee a furious look. Seoho gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "How could you Dongju.." He was at an unbelievable state. 

Leedo let out a grunt, catching everyone's attention. "Or maybe it is a Tomoon?" Seoho enlarged his eyes at the thought. 

"Or maybe Lee Gunmin?" Hwanwoong added, causing everyone except Seoho to chuckle. Seoho narrowed his eyes at Hwanwoong and rolled his eyes in the end. "Wait, I think it's S unny?" Keonhee suggested. 

Youngjo immediately snapped from his slumber and sat up straight. "What do you mean? An adjective of how can a day be is the one who stole Pepe and replaced it with Kermit?" Leedo queried with confusion written all over his face. Everyone face-palmed themselves at Geonhakʼs foolishness. 

"Keep my pet Sunny out of this, he's innocent" Youngjo warned and fell asleep once again. "Kkomi once said she liked pepe very much. What if it's her?" Dongju interrogated himself and the others. 

"So Youngjoʼs pet's name is Sunny? Ah it thought it was Rainy," Geonhak laughed. Seoho made a poker face expression. "Dongju it doesn't make sense, just because I made kkomi your girlfriend for an imagination doesn't mean it is in real life, nor does it mean you can speak or understand dog's language." Keonhee lectured. 

Dongju was tired from hearing too much so he blocked his ears with the help of his hands. "Enough please stop being dumb! This is a serious matter, focus!" Seoho uttered in a high pitched, distressed tone. 

It was ghost-quiet. Until Hwanwoong snored. They were still silent. Following Hwanwoong, Youngjo snored and they all broke into a fit of laughter. Which woke Youngjo up. 

"What?" He asked, with a puzzled brain. "Nothing, just investigating on Pepe's thief," Seoho assured. 

"Okay," With that, Youngjo dropped on the couch and instantly slept one more time. Their laughter went higher. "Hwanwoong didn't even get-- up!" Keonhee said in between his chuckles, choking. 

Seoho, despite being very stressed about pepe, laughed wholeheartedly. His eye smile showed off prettily. His cheeks were hurting from expanding too much. 

Dongjuʼs voice went up and down, evident contentment in his tone as he laughed his stomach off. He rested his upper part of body on Keonhee, lower part over Geonhakʼs legs. Basically he wasn't laying on the couch, rather on his group members. 

Geonhak, even though isn't the most laughing person, was laughing unexpectedly a lot. His crescent eyes were invisible and wrinkles were present all over his face. 

Keonhee on the other hand, was having a hard time trying to control his laughter plus the baby Dongju on his lap. He had to squeeze his abdomen to maintain himself but he couldn't. 

"Sunny stealing Pepe! Did you see the logic?!" Keonhee said, almost wheezing. Everyone laughed harder. "What about Lee Gunmin then?!" Dongju added, screeching. 

There were pure, bright smiles drawn over all of their faces. Seoho let go of the matter for this night and was tired from laughing so he slept. Everyone was tired already but their laughter session made them drain out even more energy. So they slept right after the investigation of Pepe which turned into jokes and chit chats.

A happy the end yet? Just a little bit more. 

-

On the rooftop, sat Dongju alone. The area was moonlit, yellow post lamps could he see from above, streets were empty, shops were closed, few cars were roaming on highways, some people were here and there on the footpath. 

The sight in Dongjuʼs perspective particularly was unexplainable and pretty. The glowing, round and beautiful moon. 

"Moon, did you see? I finally told my beloved ones about you. I want to thank you today as well. Thank you for showing me way and enlightening me through this tough life." He said, rocking his legs to and fro. Intertwining his own hands and swaying them along his legs. He tilted his head to a side, continuing to talk to the moon. 

"You know? I think I'm so grateful for finding Oneus. They are just like you! Kind, caring, listens and understands. They gave me a chance to prove myself as Son Dongju." He drew circles on his palm with his index finger. 

"Youngjo hyung, buys everything I ask for. Okay I like being naughty to him, but doesn't mean I don't love him, does it? Once I asked him to buy me 1.7 litre orange juice for me and he did. Jokes apart, he really cares for me. He lets me do anything to him and is like an absolute dad to me. He's the best." 

He heard dry leaves create a rustling sound behind him, as they flew with the air. He hummed to no one. 

"Seoho hyung, I don't know if I should call him hyung or not because I'm not sure about our age difference. Like, is he even older than me? Let aside being the same age, he is atleast 5 years younger than me." He giggled to himself as he spoke the words out loud. "He likes to tease me, annoy me and irritate me a lot. But don't tell anyone, I secretly like it. Whatever in the world, at the end of the day he's always a older brother who is like a mom to me. I'm glad to have him in my life. And he's the best." By the end of the confession, he had his hands put together inside his hoodie pocket. 

"Geonhakie hyung, okay let's not even talk about how he is kinda whipped for me. Kinda? Nah, like a whole lot. He does everything I tell him, not just that he even protects me when anyone says against me. But I am really happy to find him too. He's my victim though, I like to bite him, hit him and most importantly, make his life hell." He laughed on his own words. A wave of nostalgic feeling hit past him. 

The hair on his hands stood up, making him shiver slightly. He ran his hands on his arms in order to make them warm. 

"He is like an older brother to me. He sometimes caresses my cheeks like this," Dongju demonstrated the way Geonhak pokes his cheeks to the moon. "and you know? When Kim Leedo does it, Hwanwoongie also joins and does like this," He squished his own cheek with so much force that the spot he squeezed turned red. 

Then his lips placed a pout, patting his cheek where it was now paining. "Back to Leedo hyung, he sometimes sings me to sleep where in Seoho hyung comes and starts a battle with him when I'm fast asleep. He um, is a very good hyung to me. The iconic part should be," He leaned in and covered his mouth with the help of his hand to avoid anyone hearing him when he knew nobody was around. "He buys everything, literally everything I want. Youngjo hyung sometimes forbids but Leedo hyung doesn't. So I take advantage of that," He giggled to himself, taking the moon was laughing with him too. 

"Smart right? Okay making it short, he's the best too. Moving on to Keonhee hyung. We may fight, quarrel, nag and eat each other's head a lot but deep inside we know how much affection these actions hold. We twin a lot, like once I got an orange juice from rbw lounge and was coming back home. I had earphones plugged into my phone and was listening to some music. On the way, I saw Keonhee hyung on the opposite direction sipping the exact same orange juice, earphones plugged in and jamming to whatever he was listening. I was shocked that my orange juice fell from my hands, I looked down at it and when I lifted my sight, Keonhee hyung's drink was also splashed on the ground. I felt so like laughing at the moment but I didn't, I was furious. Why should he match me? Later when he went to our dorms, we also found out we were listening to the same song." 

Dongju laughed, jerking backwards. "Y'know? He doesn't like to show that he cares a lot about me. I don't know why like if you really care and think about me 24 by 7 then why don't you tell me? Why do you hide it? I know everyone on this earth only thinks about me," Dongju closed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips with pride. 

"Whatever, we are really close and share our shallowest thoughts to each other. He's special. He's fun. He's like the best!" He grinned, satisfied. 

"Coming to... My doongdoongie, my Hwanwoongie hyungie. No matter what, his compliments for me are the best. It makes my heart so happy like I can sleep on the ground for his praises. He is not the type to just go and throw anyone some admiration. He watches closely and examines their talents and abilities. But he keeps quiet. And when he knows it is just the right timing to compliment the one, he does. It's short but very meaningful. I'm just so very glad I have someone like Hwanwoong hyung in my life. He's almost like an inspiration to me, like his dancing skills. He teaches very well too. And his leadership is just amazing. He leads us perfectly. And he came to my life like a gift. Probably sent by you," 

Dongju viewed the moon with a fond look on his face. He let out a sigh. 

"Hwanwoong hyung is so direct at times which I very like. I mean, he's just the best!" He hugged himself. 5 hyungs, millions of fans and the moon. All supported him and was by his side forever. It was probably making up for the love he missed from the loss of his family. 

Deep in thoughts, he didn't realize himself smiling so widely while peering at the moon.

Silence was all over the place, it was peaceful and comforting. Until, someone decided to hover behind Dongju and scare him. "Aaah!" was a response that escaped from Dongjuʼs frightened body. 

"Boo!" The very same person who's hands were rested on Dongjuʼs shoulders, shouted. Dongjuʼs heart rate went high up to the sky and almost touched the clouds. 

He turned his head around and saw a tiny pea grinning at him. "Did I scare you?" smiled the older but shorter. He swore he could count 24 teeth of the short guy because he was smiling so widely. 

"Speaking of the devil," Dongju rolled his eyes and turned back to face the moon. "Really? Were you talking about me? What was it about?" Hwanwoong quickly skipped around the bench and sat beside his younger brother. 

"About your annoyance," Dongju replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aww, come on! Don't be mad. I know you were probably talking good about me," Hwanwoong lifted his chest up in the air with pride. 

Dongju huffed. "How proud are you," He rolled his eyes for the nth time that night. He was trying hard not to blush, afraid Hwanwoong caught him praising him. He never openly complimented anyone so that was new to him. 

"Kidding," Hwanwoong smacked Dongju and hung his arms over Dongjuʼs shoulders. Dongju still looked at the other direction, trying to ignore Hwanwoong with a visible, adorable pout. 

"Were you talking to her?" Hwanwoong questioned softly. He laid his head on Dongjuʼs shoulder and looked at the moon. Dongju took a glimpse of Hwanwoong and followed Hwanwoongʼs eyesight. 

"Yes," Dongju answered, softer. He rested his head over Hwanwoongʼs head. They sat there for a good couple of minutes with the loudest silence. 

Dongju was almost falling asleep when someone shook his shoulder. He guessed it was Hwanwoong so he ignored it, groaning. But that was also when he realized that he himself was laying over Hwanwoong, Hwanwoong wouldn't be able to shake his other shoulder. 

He quickly turned behind and to his surprise, it was Geonhak. 

Geonhak was standing there, wearing a plain white t-shirt and black pants, smiling. "What brings you here?" Dongju asked, shrugging his right shoulder to make Hwanwoong get up. Hwanwoong got up, half asleep. "Who's it?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

"Leedo hyung, now move aside." Dongju uttered. "You two sitting here alone possibly gossiping, I decided to join," Geonhak walked to the front of the bench and sat beside Dongju, who was now in the middle of Hwanwoong and him. 

Hwanwoong was far too sleepy to give attention to anyone, so he slept on Dongjuʼs shoulder. Dongju hummed, bringing Geonhakʼs attention to himself.

"Everyone else sleeping?" 

"Yea, I think Keonhee was a bit awake but don't worry. Everyone is sound asleep," Geonhak informed, grinning. Dongju nodded his head in response. "So..? Should we go back or-?" 

"Let's stargaze here," Geonhak interrupted. Dongju replied with a small 'okay' and began looking at the moon. 

"It's so beautiful from here, isn't it?" Dongju asked but said, with a deep voice. The voice indicated that he was thinking deeply and mindfully. The words might be simple but the meaning behind wasn't. 

The vast amount of their language vocabulary didn't hold the words to describe the beauty of the moon. White and cream in colour, with a blackish hue in the middle. Few dark clouds were covering some part of the moon, not allowing it to look wholly circle. Tiny bit shiny stars filled the dark blue sky. The sky was darker than the clouds, that it almost looked black. Clouds were colourless and devilish, but it still made the scenery prettier. Overall, it was very addicting to stare at the sight. 

To Dongju, looking at the moon was like his drug. Stopping to observe the moon was the harshest move he could ever make. It was disappointing to him how he couldn't keep gazing at it forever. 

Middle of his thoughts, Geonhak growled. "You know who else is beautiful?" Dongju thought Geonhak would say 'To moons,' after Dongju asks, "Who?" while looking at each other's eyes. Because, the same happened before once when they were up on the rooftop for fresh air, long ago. Geonhak thought of answering to Dongjuʼs question with their fans, To moons, simultaneously with Dongju. 

But none of their thoughts became things, and melted into only imaginations. 

Because, a voice interfered their moment. "Me," Geonhak and Dongju both face palmed themselves because they heard the narcissist cat-walking closer to them. They turned their heads back and saw Youngjo sashaying towards them, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

Youngjo went and sat beside Hwanwoong. He extended his arms and placed them above Hwanwoongʼs head, basically the bench's edge. "Why did you have to ruin everything at the main part?! We were going to say To moons together!" Dongju shrieked. Geonhak added 'To moons!' along with Dongju. 

"Who cares what you were gonna say? I know I'm the prettiest so I stated my fact that's all." Youngjo raised his hands in defence. Dongju narrowed his eyes before rolling them. 

"So you three were partying but mistakenly slept?" Youngjo queried. "Nope, I was here alone then Hwanwoong came out of thin air and then Geonhak arose from the ground, then finally you fell from the sky," Dongju said, irritation clear in his tone. 

"Why so pissed off? I'm just an innocent cat who wants to be with his friends, what's so wrong in that?" Youngjo simply said. He tried to sound a bit offended when he clearly wasn't. "I'm not mad or pissed, I'm just," Dongju pursed his lips after clicking his tongue. "I wanted to be alone with moon for a while but seems like y'all don't want that," 

"Betting Keonhee and Seoho will show up," Geonhak spoke with confidence. "There is no place for them here," Youngjo phrased out.

"I don't care who's coming or not, I'm sleepy. I'm sleeping," Dongju said and instantly fell asleep on Geonhakʼs shoulder. "Okay then, I'm sleeping too," Youngjo purred and laid his head on Hwanwoongʼs shoulder, also falling asleep. 

Geonhakʼs jaw dropped in amusement. "But.. Where am I supposed to sleep?" He huffed and pouted his lips, not having a way to sleep. Later on, Geonhak was also sleeping, leaning his head on the bench. 

Few steps could be heard. The stepping person walked towards the four people and observed them closely. It was Keonhee. He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and clicked some pictures. 

He happily skipped back to their dorm to bring Seoho, giggling. 

About 5 minutes later, Keonhee reached the rooftop with Seoho. He pointed to the joined people, excitedly. Seoho lightly chuckled. 

"Look at Hwanwoongʼs face, it's so cute!" Keonhee whisper shouted to Seoho. "Dongju looks cuter," He whispered back. "No Hwanwoong!" Keonhee almost yelled. "Dongju," Seoho whistled carelessly. "I said Hwanwoong!!" Keonhee challenged Seoho by grabbing Seohoʼs shirt collar. "And I said Dongju!!" Seoho fought back, also grabbing Keonheeʼs sweater collar. 

"What's going on here?" Silence poured down the atmosphere and a crow flew past, creating an awkward situation. 

Seoho hauling Keonheeʼs neck downwards and looking at Dongju, Keonhee pulling Seoho upwards by his nape and gazing at Dongju who just butted into their argument, Dongju gawking at them dumbfounded, rest three members sleeping. 

The duo let go of each other quickly, chuckling very awkwardly. Keonhee scratched the back of his neck, feeling guilty for waking Dongju up due to an unnecessary debate over who was cuter. "You're up? Good morning Dongju," 

The air even tensed up when Dongju wasn't responding back. "You look cute Dongju," Seoho complimented the half awake Dongju. He emphasised his words by winking at Dongju. 

Like that, Seoho and Keonhee was also stored over the four. Everyone was stuffed and forgot the meaning of space because there was no hint of it in them. Youngjo hugged Keonhee as he made himself comfortable on Youngjoʼs lap. Seoho attempted to sit on Geonhakʼs lap but as soon as he was about to rest his buttock on Geonhakʼs thighs, he earned a hard kick and fell on the ground. Dongju laughed as Seoho rubbed his butt with a furious expression. Later Seoho laid over Hwanwoong, Dongju and Geonhak. 

All of them were awake, settled and cuddled. 

That night was a long one to Dongju. He watched the moon slowly blending into the sky as another light took place. 

He smiled one last time before they all watched the sunrise together. 

At last the happy and satisfied end? Yes. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
